Jr Teaches Shion To Gamble!
by chibisamalove
Summary: Just a friendship fic for Jr. and Shion, where Jr. imparts his gambling knowledge upon Shion.  Set during Ep. II.


**Author's note – **I came up with this idea when I thought about Ep. I and how the 100-Series Realian in the casino talks about how Jr. taught her to gamble. XD So this is set sometime during Ep. II. I figure if they've got time for GS Campaigns, then Jr.'s got time to teach Shion about gambling! It's pretty much meant to be just a cute, little one-shot for Jr. and Shion as friends. Can't promise some pairing hints won't show up somewhere in it, though… And I'd seriously appreciate reviews if you read this. I'd just like to know what people think. -pleads-

Shion Uzuki stepped out of the cabin she'd been given almost immediately after everyone aboard the _Elsa _had stepped onto the massive ship called the _Durandal_. She knew she could have something delivered to the cabin in the way of food, but she felt like exploring the ship. There was just so much to it, and she honestly wondered if she'd ever be able to see all of it. Lost in her own contemplations, she gave a startled cry when someone called out her name. Glancing around, her eyes came to rest on the small, redheaded captain of the ship moving in her direction. "Jr.?" she said questioningly.

Gaignun Kukai, Jr. made his way toward her quickly. "What's got you looking so lost?" he inquired teasingly. "You just about ran into that guard back there. Would have if he hadn't stepped aside. So, 'fess up."

It was strange to realize that the "young boy" standing in front of her was in actuality a twenty-six-year-old man. She'd come to terms with the fact sometime since finding out without realizing it, possibly because of how he'd been presenting himself ever since his fight with Albedo in the Song of Nephilim. Resisting an immature urge to stick her tongue out at him (childish urges like that often welled when she was within Jr.'s presence due to his wise-guy tendencies), she settled for folding her arms across her chest. "Well, I was going to get something to eat and do a little exploring afterward…"

Jr.'s eyebrows lifted. "Then don't you think you need a guide?" he said with a chuckle. "I mean, you don't really know this damn ship too well, so you could get pretty freakin' lost."

_How did he ever manage to convince me he was twelve years old? He's not very good at acting like it, _she thought with a mental shake of her head. Taking note of his perplexed blue-eyed gaze peering up at her, she put it aside once again. She wasn't one to ponder upon something for long, especially when she knew she wasn't going to find an actual answer when she considered the knowledge she had on him by that point. "I'm sure you're busy, Jr. I wouldn't want to take you away from anything important."

He waved a hand. "Mary and Shelley are keeping an eye on things. Besides, I've already got an idea as to what we can do!" He shot her an energetic grin, and she saw a child-like glimmer in his eyes that had her taking a cautious step backward. "I know you haven't hung out much at the casino! C'mon, the _Durandal_'s known for its park and its casino! You've barely taken the time to check either of 'em out!"

"I spent a little bit of time at the park talking to MOMO not long after we boarded, but I haven't really been back since," Shion hedged. "And I can't say I've had much of an interest in the casino."

"Do you know a thing about gambling?" Jr. asked, flashing another grin. When she responded negatively, he took hold of her arm. "Looks like it's up to me to teach you then!"

She protested weakly as he drew her toward the casino. "Jr., how do you even know about gambling? Honestly, I'm not in the mood to learn about gambling, anyway."

"Give me half an hour to change your mind. If you still don't like it, then you can leave with no complaining from my side. You've got nothing to lose, right?" His blue eyes met her green ones in challenge.

"Nothing to lose except my paycheck," she said archly, but he felt the resistance from her fade. She trailed along behind him willingly, and he led her into the casino. He spoke quietly to one of the 100-Series that was walking around, and she nodded to him before leaving. "What did you say to her?" Shion asked curiously.

"She's going to get you something to eat. You're hungry, aren't you? Since you're going to be occupied 'losing your paycheck,' you won't be going to get it yourself. How about we start off with cards? The table's just up the stairs there." He pointed toward it, and they headed up the small flight of stairs to take their seats. "So, do you know anything about poker, or am I going to have to explain everything to you to even get you started?"

Her eyes narrowed at him. "I had better things to do than learn the ins and outs of gambling," she sniffed. "I was busy working at Vector, and that's not a job where I can take time out for silly things like that."

He lifted an eyebrow at her. "With that attitude, I can already tell you're gonna be one of those that catches the gambling bug. I'll be dragging your rear end from this table when we gotta get going. Now just zip it for a bit while I tell you what you'll need to know." He had to bite back a chuckle when she closed her mouth with an audible snap.

"I take it you'll be hovering while I'm doing this?" she said with a roll of her eyes once he'd finished. At his good-natured shrug, she turned to the woman dealing the cards. "Could we get this over with, please?"

The blond woman smiled. "Yet another one the Little Master thinks he can drag into the gambling world, I see." There was a teasing gleam in her eyes that Shion didn't understand, and so she ignored it and concentrated on the hand she'd been dealt. Jr. scooted close to her, his hand brushing against her side as he leaned in to see the cards. "Is it even all right that you're helping me?" she whispered to him, her eyes sliding toward the dealer.

"Hell, I'm the captain," he whispered back, confident arrogance seeping into his voice. "That ain't why she wouldn't say anything, though. She knows I'm here to help you out since you're a beginner, so she's letting it slide. You might want to discard these three cards and get new ones." He tapped the King of Hearts, the Queen of Hearts, and the Jack of Hearts.

"It doesn't mean anything that they all have hearts on them?" she questioned softly, not wanting the dealer to overhear her outright ignorance about the cards in her hand.

"Nah. If you get rid of those, you'll end up with a better hand. I guarantee it," he returned just as softly. He grinned to himself when she did as he'd instructed and picked up three brand new cards. "What ya got now?" Looking at the hand she possessed, he bit his lip to contain the laughter that was threatening. "Hmmm…" He placed his elbow on the table and put his fist against his cheek. "Ah, go for it. I think you're good."

She placed the cards on the table, feeling positive because of what Jr. had said. It came as a great surprise to her when she lost. Turning to Jr., she pinned him with an accusatory glare. "You said my hand was good!"

"Yeah, but you're playing poker with other people, Shion," he said reasonably. "Just because you have a good hand doesn't mean they won't have a better one, right? Think about it."

"Fine," she said haughtily. "I'll let you off the hook this time." She took the new cards the dealer had just given her and brought them up to look at. "Is there anything good in this hand?" She shifted slightly so Jr. could peer at them, and they pressed close to one another for a brief instant as he grimaced. "What is it? Is the hand that bad?" Her voice was still very low, and he rested a hand on her arm.

"Once you get rid of a couple of cards, you'll be fine." He pointed to a six, seven, and eight that were all of the same suit. "These guys are screwing you up big time." She again listened to his advice and drew three new cards. He caught himself before his grin could glue itself in place. "You can't lose with that hand. Trust me."

When she lost the second hand, a nagging suspicion began to grow within Shion. She glanced at Jr., and he returned her gaze with a guileless one of his own. "Are you scamming me, Jr.?" she asked bluntly.

"Shion, that hurts!" he exclaimed. "Would I do that to a friend? Seriously, I'm just trying to help here." He looked wounded at her willingness to believe the worst of him.

"Okay, I'm sorry for saying that," she said, biting her lip. His hurt expression had made her feel very small for daring to accuse him, and she placed a hand over his in a gesture of peace. "I guess I'm just getting mad because I have yet to win."

He nodded, his blue eyes dancing. "I totally understand. Let's get you a win here, so that you can see I'm not screwing around." He winked at the dealer, but Shion missed the interaction between them. "Grab those cards, and we're going to do some damage."

Shion won the next hand, but then things began to slide downhill when she lost the following hand. The feeling that she was being played by the small redhead next to her returned with a vengeance. "Jr.," she said in a falsely sweet voice as she turned to face him, "why is it that everyone else has hands with cards you've told me to discard? And why are they winning with them?"

_Crap, I think I'm caught_, Jr. thought, chuckling to himself. Before he could attempt a reply, the 100-Series he'd sent to get Shion something to eat finally returned. "I'm sorry for not returning immediately. I was speaking with MOMO…" He saw her golden eyes widen. "Were you allowing the Little Master to aid you in playing, Miss Shion?" she asked.

"I was," Shion replied, her eyes never leaving Jr.'s as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I'm not sure that's wise… Forgive me, Little Master!" the 100-Series cried, rushing away after she'd sent down Shion's food.

"I do believe you're caught," Shion said, surprising Jr. when she began laughing.

"You're not mad?" he questioned, knowing Shion could sometimes have a temper that rivaled his own. He'd just wanted to have a bit of fun with all that had been going on, and Shion had happened to be his target at the time. Besides, he had to admit he'd enjoyed spending time with her and seeing her so relaxed.

"Actually, no. It was just nice to relax like this, if I'm honest. Just don't ever think about doing it again," she warned, shaking a finger at him. They both laughed, and Jr. swore he'd never play her like that again.


End file.
